Bella's Djinn
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU New Moon After Jakes rejection, Bella returns home and finds a lamp on her bed. She decides to rub it, and changes her life forever. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU New Moon, After Jake rejects Bella she finds a mysterious lamp and letter on her pillow. She rubs it and set events in motion that changes her life as she knows it.

AN: I was bored last week and watched both Descendants movies on 'free movies' on Xfinity. Anyway this is one of the plot bunnies Jay! Muse insisted I write.

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, smut in later chapters.

Pairings: Jay/Bella. Eventual Sam/Leah, Seth/multiple characters, Paul/O.C.

Disclaimer: Disney and Melissa De La Cruz owns Descendants and Isle of the lost. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything related to Greek mythology. I make nothing off of this story.

Bella shivered as she climbed into her beast after the utter rejection of her best friend, echoed the words of her ex. The barely scabbed over wound on her heart ripped open yet again. Slowly she made her way back home, her mind was filled with her ex. A part of her wished he'd stop haunting her. 'It'd be as if I never existed' he said. Yeah if only that were possible.

It was easier for a time when she had Jacob help her look for her and...Edward's meadow. Should she go looking for it now? It wasn't like she had Jake to use to seek out Edward's voice. But she knew she needed to put Edward behind her, only problem was she didn't know how. Besides it wasn't like she was the type that had an additional man or three waiting in the wings.

By the time she made it back home, she was as torn as she was since...Edward led her into the forrest behind her house and ripped what little self esteem she had to shreds. She ignored the concerned looks from Charlie and Harry, as she made her way up to her room.

Her eyes were drawn to the phallic shaped object on her bed. Her eyes bugged out because she knew full well that she didn't leave her 'birthday present' for herself out in the open where her father could walk in on her. Besides this looked like old, worn gold. It sat upon what looked like a parchment of some sort. Warily she made her way to the bed and pulled the 'note' out from under the golden sex toy.

'_**To whoever this lamp appears before; **_

_**The djinn within is lonely and will grant thee any wish you desire; within the parameters he sets. Treat him right and he'll be absolutely loyal. There is a time limit however, you must use him within seven years or he'll disappear forever. **_

_**Best Regards;**_

_**Mal and Genie.'**_

Bella didn't know who they were but...she is tired of being rejected right when she thought she found people who cared for her. Hesitantly she picked up the lamp and rubbed the base with a firm, gentle grip. After a few strokes she was about to write it off as a joke, when a puff of smoke emitted from the mushroom shaped head and out appeared a living, breathing, wet dream.

He had long ebony hair, dripping wet but she'd bet when it dried it'd be silky to the touch. Bronze skin stretched taut over lithe muscles that tapered down to firm buttocks. Her hands clenched tighter on the 'lamp' to avoid grabbing the towel clad cheeks.

Her increased breathing must've alerted him to her presence as he whipped around and if she thought his behind was tempting it was nothing like the well defined pecks and six pack abs with an ebony trail that disappeared inside the white towel that already started to tent.

"Eyes up here honey." God his voice had that rich, dark quality that spoke to her heavily suppressed naughty side that she hid since she stopped coming to Forks to visit her father...speaking of which.

"Put some clothes on young man!" Charlie snapped as he and Harry stood in the doorway. She saw Harry had a stunned look on his face. Bella looked her djinn in the face and saw he looked almost identical to Seth. With a wink and a smirk on his face he snapped his fingers and he was dressed in dark brown leather pants, a matching wife beater and a brown beanie over his head.

Trepidation crept up her spine when she didn't hear Charlie freak out. Charlie rose one brow up when she finally turned her head to him.

"Kid my grandparents are from a realm where fairy tales are real." Harry turned narrowed eyes on him.

"I think we all need to have a long talk over some beers." Harry spoke after some time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the long delay! Umm lets just say electronics and booze don't quite mix well. Anywho! I didn't abandon my stories.

Jay was enjoying the first hot shower he's had in a couple of days as he left his latest conquests rooms. Ever since Lonnie and he decided to end their friends with benefits relationship; which he wanted to become more at the time, his womanizing ways got out of hand. Ben and Mal tried curbing it, so did Evie and Carlos. They didn't understand that since they first started attending Auradon Prep and he and Mal started developing their abilities. His urges could only be controlled if he chose a mate. Most of the princesses wouldn't be able to handle his darker urges. Lonnie seemed to thrive on it at first but in the end, she wanted to be with someone who could give her a normal relationship.

The only one who understood what it was like is Jordan, the daughter of Genie and one of the two who worked with him to hone his abilities. Anyway, he had just gotten out of the shower when he felt a phantom hand; firmly, grip his cock. He barely had time to wrap a towel around his waist as he felt the telltale signs of being summoned by his first 'master' not that he'd take orders he didn't want to follow. A fact he'll make quite clear to whomever his master is.

His first impression of where he was summoned, was that it looked like an odd mix of young girls and teenage woman. He sensed that his mistress as he caught her scent and noticed she seemed to have latent abilities similar to some of the 'royal' families of his realm. At her gasp and the tightened 'grip' on his 'lamp' had him turning around and getting his first good look at his first summoner. She was petite, looked like she barely weighed a buck twenty-five. Her brunette hair hung dry and split-ended down her back. She had a hollow look on her face except her eyes had a glazed look in them that he's seen on many a lover's faces. He watched her lick her lips as her eyes traveled down his chest and his swelling erection. Normally he'd use this to his advantage, while he may be rotten to the core; he refused to be like dear old dad.

"Eyes up here honey." Her eyes slowly did as he sensed that two people with latent abilities entered the doorway. After being commanded to put some clothes on, he willed his upgraded clothes that Evie insisted he wears after they graduated from Auradon Prep, on him. He caught the wary, surprised look on her face when she realized that her dad, judging by the similar abilities didn't seem shocked. But the other one who looked like he could've been distantly related to on his mom's side was shocked. Then they decided to talk about him over beers.

His eyes covertly looked her over, and while he may not have healing abilities he could see she was having mental issues. Likely having to do with self-esteem, possible lack of sleep. He has a lot of work ahead of him to get her healthy enough to have any form of relationship. Whether or not he develops a real interest in her. Time will tell, right now she needed a friend and protector more than a lover.

Bella couldn't believe that she was descended from enchanters, let alone the one who put the spell on the Prince that turned him into the beast. She also couldn't keep her eyes off of…. "Jay, son of Jafar." She willed herself not to jump as he reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Bella, daughter of Charlie and Renee" her breath caught at the smirk on his face as he gently dropped her hand.

She wasn't stupid, she knew she looked hardly better than death warmed over. Most either looked at her with pitying eyes or avoided her in general. She felt marginally better around Jacob, and was almost considering moving on with him...but he changed.

"So how did my daughter come into possession of a Djinn lamp?" Charlie asked as they congregated in the living room, Harry was having a furious conversation with someone on the other end of the line.

"Bonfire tonight on second beach," Harry spoke as he sank down on the couch. He didn't look so good. She shuffled that observation to the back of her mind. More prevalent was the fact they were being invited to a beach that outsiders weren't allowed on.

"Are all of us invited?" Bella asked, she knew good and well her presence won't be welcomed after this afternoon.

"As it concerns all three of you, yes your invited." Bella knew it wasn't as simple as that. She didn't know how, but she knew tonight was going to be a turning point in her life.

"Alright," Jay said after a moment's pause.

They were silent as they got in their vehicles, Jay climbed into the beast with her. "What.." She began as he put a finger to his mouth.

"Now that we're alone we'll go over some ground rules. One, I will only follow orders that I want to follow. I'm usually pretty laid back, but if I feel that your orders or wishes could put you in danger, I won't follow or grant them." She felt a brief flash of annoyance, which he apparently noticed judging by the smirk on his impossibly sexy face. But she had to grudgingly admit that her decision making the last year wasn't the best.

"Fair enough." She agreed though she didn't like it one bit. "Hey, I'm far from being straitlaced, stodgy, or any other version of good and boring. I'm always up for some mischief, so I'll rub off on you in that department. However, as I said, you summoned me so your safety will be paramount to me. Now onto the matter of wishes, I will grant seven wishes, with some exceptions. I don't mess with free will, so I won't force people to fall in like or love with you. I can't bring someone back from the dead. Only Hades can do that, though he only did it once that I know of. I won't kill someone or make them disappear. Anything else, I'll grant within reason. Any questions?"

The first thing that popped into her mind was…"Any kind of wishes?" She couldn't help that her mind went straight into the gutter. "As long as they fall into the parameters I set. The business now set aside, let's get to know each other." Here is where she normally would stutter, stammer, but she felt something she hadn't felt in a year.

"Just your average girl who bought into the pretty lies of a manipulative jerk!" Bella felt tremendous guilt for thinking that Edward was in the wrong when she was the one who didn't fit in with him and his family. She felt a panic attack coming on. She felt him slide closer and slide an arm around her shoulders. When it eventually subsided he spoke as they were entering LaPush.

"Listen to me, Bella, you are not the first or the last to be manipulated by insecure pricks." She felt another rush of guilt and anger for letting him degrade her relationship with Edward. "I'm not good with girls to talk like my best friends. But I'm honest to a fault at times, I know it'll be a while before you can see and accept that the way he treated you wasn't right." Logically she knew he was right but she still felt angry. Not knowing what to say or how to express how she felt she just nodded her head.

He knew that she heard what he was trying to say. He knew from his experience with Mal's relationship with Ben and their ups and downs, what a decent relationship is and what one wasn't. Hell Evie and Doug finally declared their relationship after four years dancing around each other. Not to mention it took a few months for Carlos to get the guts to ask Jane out. He may not know what went down between her and whoever her ex was, but it was far from healthy.

He could go on but judge from the stubborn set of her jaw, that he pushed her enough for now. He turned his attention to the scenery around him as they drove through the quaint reservation. As they pulled up to the cabin beside the police cruiser and old pick up truck, he saw a tall woman just out of her teens storm out of the cabin followed by an older looking woman yelling at the young woman to let 'Sam' go. Then a younger teen stormed out after the older looking woman, saying to lay off of 'Leah. Leah told 'Seth' "Sethy I don't need you fighting my battles for me!" Instead of looking upset Seth turned a stubborn look on his sister.

"I love you, Lee. What that asshole did was reprehensible!" Jay sensed that something was about to happen, he barely pulled Bella behind him and conjured an invisible shield around them as both Leah and Seth turned into giant Wolves snapping and snarling at each other as the man he knew as Harry clutched at his chest. Charlie and the older woman rushed to his side.

The wolf that was the Younger woman whimpered as she took off into the woods. The wolf that was the young male made to follow but was stopped by the horse-sized Black, Silver and rust-red wolves bound out of the woods. The young wolf amped up his snarl as he lunged at the black wolf and aimed for the jugular. The black wolf snarled as he nimbly avoided the would-be attack.

That wasn't all that happened as four powerful figures appeared from the woods. One sensed was this dimension's version of his best friend's dad, Hades. The other looked like he was his several time's great grandfathers. The other looked like the enchantress from the portraits hung around Ben's castle. The last one wore a white lab coat but was no human. "God of healing coming through." He said as he attended to the man having what looked like a heart attack.


End file.
